The present invention pertains to orthopedic bone plates, and in particular, orthopedic bone plates with screw locking features.
A common method utilized in repairing fractures of bones includes affixing bone plates to the bone with screws. Generally, the plates are oriented so that portions thereof are placed on either side of the fracture and screws are placed through bone screw holes of each bone plate portion. Depending upon the particular anatomical area of the fracture, different plate designs exist. For instance, plates designed for use on the distal and proximal portions of long bones such as the femur or tibia may include a shaft and a head, each with screw holes extending therethrough.
One commonly encountered issue with standard bone plate and screw constructs is the tendency for the screws to back out of plate holes after implantation. This not only has the ability to affect the strength of the bone plate construct, but also may cause pain or discomfort in the patient. Often times, additional surgery is required to address screw back out issues. Plate and screw designs have attempted to address this issue by including, inter alia, threaded plate holes that are engaged by the threaded head of a screw or even deformable/deflectable screw hole portions. The aim of such designs is to essentially affix the screw in the hole, thereby preventing back out.
Another common issue with standard bone plate and screw constructs is the inability of the screws to be positioned in a manner in which proper bone purchase can be achieved. In other words, it is often necessary to place the screws along a particular trajectory in order to direct them into portions of the bone that are healthy and capable of holding a screw. This issue has been addressed by allowing for screws to be placed at different angles in bone screw holes (i.e., polyaxially).
There exists a need for a bone plate which addresses each of the aforementioned issues, while also allowing for ease of use by a surgeon or other medical professional.